


Night Owl

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017, slash goggles welcome but gen is also perfectly welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson was accustomed to late-night happenings long before he met Holmes.  Written for JWP #7.





	Night Owl

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Not much of a plot.  Written in a complete rush. And absolutely no beta. Written in a huge rush. Be _very_ afraid. I know I am.
> 
> **Author's Notes** : Written for JWP 2017 #7: Witching Hour. Your prompt for today is: _midnight summons_. Lord, this prompt. The first time around, it spawned the start of what turned into the [Emergency Contact Number](http://archiveofourown.org/works/329041) series. This time around I'm going to keep it standalone, oneshot, all-in-one, okay?

As a doctor and a soldier, my Watson was used to late-night crises and midnight summons long before I encountered him in that Bart’s laboratory. It was just one of the many ways he was peculiarly well-suited to my profession, and to our life as it evolved at Baker Street. Even in his earliest days, when he was still suffering from ill-health and decidedly in need of all the rest he could manage, he never protested late calls from prospective clients and perplexed policemen. Later, when he had regained some health, it became a matter of course for him to rise and keep me company when late visitors arrived, whether it was to listen in the comfort of our sitting-room or follow me out into the night regardless of the weather as well as the hour.  
  
It was just one aspect of many that I failed to truly appreciate about my Watson until I was forced to consider the loss of his company from my cases, and from my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 7, 2017


End file.
